Next Generation Drabbles
by XxNevexX
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the next generation. All of them are over 100 words. I don't own any of the characters.
1. Rose and Albus

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. Rose and Albus were reading and chatting over a cup of tea. They did this weekly.

"Has anything new happened since last week?" asked Rose, her red hair in a plait.

"No. Well... there is something you should know" he said, blushing.

"Tell me!" Rose said eagerly.

"Well.. me and Alice we... you know" he blushed.

"Oh that's so sweet!" said Rose.

"Have you got anything to share?" asked Albus.

"I don't think so. I'm still with Lysander" said Rose.

Suddenly her face lit up "Of course! How could I forget? I saw Lily and Lorcan holding hands!" said Rose.

"When? Tell me everything!" said Albus.

"I was walking around the grounds and I saw them near the Forbidden Forest. I didn't say anything to them and they didn't see me. I thought they'd feel awkward if I caught them"

"Yes, they'll tell us in their own time" said Albus and he went back to reading Great Expectations; recommended by Aunt Hermione.


	2. Albus and Ginny

One day, when Albus was 7, he'd decided to spend the day helping Uncle George in the shop.

"Uncle Georgie?" said Albus.

"Yes Alby?" he said.

"Could I have a Pygmy Puff" he asked, grinning.

"Of course. Free of charge of course. Your Mum got a Pygmy Puff when she was a teenager. She was so sad when he died. He's buried somewhere at the Burrow" he said.

"What colour was Mum's?" he asked curiously.

"Purple. He was called Arnold" said George. He picked up a Pygmy Puff from the small enclosure and handed it to Albus.

"Thanks" said Albus, hugging George.

* * *

"Surprise!" yelled Albus, waking up Harry and Ginny.

"Al what time is it?" yawned Ginny.

"I don't know but guess what I have behind my back!" he grinned.

"I don't know, show me" said Ginny sleepily.

"Arnold!" he said, handing Ginny the Pygmy Puff.

"Oh Al! How did you know?" she said, cuddling it.

"Uncle George told me. I was going to get myself one but he told me all about yours so I thought I would get you one" he said.

"That's my boy, Al. Just as caring as Auntie Luna yet just as brave as Uncle Neville" said Harry.

He grinned sheepishly and wandered off back to bed.


	3. Lucy and Molly

"I don't want you to leave Hogwarts, Luce" whispered Molly on the Hogwarts Express. Lucy's last year was over and Molly was incredibly anxious about not having her sister with her.

"Don't worry. I've enchanted a diary for you. You write a message to me in it and the message appears in my diary and vice versa. It'll be quicker than sending owls" she said.

"Ok" said Molly, a lot less worried.

"You'll have Roxanne and Lily to look out for you as well" said Lucy.

"They're too loud. I can't talk to them about things" she complained.

"You still have me. You just have to write one simple message. I promise I'll take it everywhere with me so I'll never miss a message" she said, hugging Molly.

"Ok. Louis will still be with me anyways. I can talk to him" she said, starting to see the bright side of things.

"And we still have seven weeks of being at home before we go back. Trust me, you'll be fine" said Lucy.

Molly thought about things and decided she would become closer to Louis, so she would definitely have someone to talk to.


	4. Lily

Lily's 21st birthday was approaching. The whole family new what she wanted: To travel around the world.

In the months coming up to her birthday the family had become tired of her not-so-subtle hints about that.

3 weeks before Lily's birthday, Roxanne and Dominique took Lily out so that some of the family could talk about her birthday. They all sat down at the kitchen table of The Burrow.

"So, what are we going to do about Lily?" Ginny asked.

"I think just one person should go with her. If the whole family went it would be hectic" said Fleur and everyone agreed.

"Maybe you should take her, Ginny. For a mother-daughter bonding trip" suggested Hermione.

"I don't think she'd like that - not for her birthday anyways" said Ginny.

"It should be one of the girls" said Rose.

"And maybe not Roxanne or Dominique. We know what happened on Dom's birthday" said Lucy. They had all gotten drunk on the third day of the holiday and stolen some money. Bill had to go and _obliviate_ all of the muggles that had seen it and replace the money.

"I think Lucy should take her. Lily looks up to you, Lucy, everyone can see that" said Victoire.

"Yeah, Lucy. You're responsible enough to keep her under control but fun enough so that she will have a good time" said Ginny.

"I think she'd like that" agreed Ginny.

"Ok then. We'll tell her over dinner tonight" said Lucy.

"You can travel the muggle way. She's fascinated with them, just like your Grandad" said Grandma Molly.

"Come on then, James. We'll go and book her a late cruise said Hermione.

* * *

Grandma Molly was heaping huge pilings of roast dinner onto everyone's plates.

Once everyone had sat down and had their food, Ginny said, "Now it's your birthday coming up, Lily."

"Yeah! I can't wait... you know I've always wanted to visit Italy" she hinted.

"Well now we can" said Lucy, handing her the cruise tickets, "Just you and me. It lasts two weeks, your birthday surprise."

"Thank you so much! I love you all, this is amazing!" Lily said and went round thanking everyone.

"It'll be amazing! It's fascinating how huge boats like that can float without magic" said Grandad Arthur said.

"We stop at Spain, France, Italy, Greece and Germany" said Lucy.

Lily immediately began discussing everything about the holiday with Lucy. Everyone was just glad she would stop hinting at it.


	5. Dominique

Dominique wasn't at all like her Mother. She wasn't girly or organised. She was wild and crazy like her Uncles Fred and George.

She didn't care about being part veela, it only meant she was prettier than average and _all _of the boys at Hogwarts knew that if they even so much as winked at her they would get the _levicorpus _jinx on them until they apologised. She hated being treated different because she's part Veela, especially when they treated her like she was girly. The name Dominique was too girly; she was Dom.

Although she wasn't girly she was still a Daddy's girl. She looked up to her Father. He was brave and fought for what he believed in. That and being so close to her Dad had gotten her a few more chocolate frogs than her siblings in her toddler years.

She didn't try to live up to being a Weasley either. She didn't try her hardest to be good at certain subjects; she knew that if she was good at something then she was good at something and if she wasn't, she wasn't. She didn't try to be a Prefect and she didn't care if she was in Gryffindor or not.

She had always preferred boys' clothes to girls'. Fleur didn't care as long as they were stylish boys' clothes.

She was a carefree girl and didn't care what anyone thought of her. In her eyes if she did something it was her choice and if people didn't like it then that was their choice and she respected that. She had, on many occasions, been called "as badass as Uncle Neville" and she liked that. She was close to Neville.

Dominique was Dominique and nothing could change who she was.


	6. Lucy and Fred

Fred and Lucy were best friends.

Fred taught Lucy to have fun. He taught her to skateboard and how to play a muggle gameboy. He had unsuccessfully taught her to enjoy pranking people. He taught her about Muggle music and about Muggle sports. They watched the Muggle football World Cup together every four years.

Lucy taught Fred to love books. His favourite genre was Romance but only Lucy knew that. He didn't want people thinking he was soppy. She taught him Arithmancy which then led to him being the Minister for Magic. Despite protests from his Uncle Percy, he was the first Minister to skateboard through the halls of the Ministry. She showed him Muggle soaps. Their favourite was Coronation Street. They both cried several times over the years.

They were inseparable.


	7. Hugo

Hugo was just like his Uncle Charlie. He _loved _animals and Care of Magical Creatures class was his favourite. He grew up admiring Charlie and treasuring his every visit.

As soon as Hugo left Hogwarts he went to Romania to work with Charlie. He got burned and scratched many times but it's near to impossible not to when working with dragons. After a year of working there he was just as good as Charlie.

There were two things he disliked about it:  
1. He would rarely see Ginny. They had never missed an episode of Doctor Who and when he and Charlie did go back they would have a Doctor Who marathon together.  
2. He would miss out on Grandma Molly's cooking and he particularly missed her Sunday Roast.

But he loved working with Charlie. He was with his idol every day. But he never told Charlie that he was his idol. Only his diary knew about that.


	8. James and Lily

When James II was 10 and Lily II was 7, they were on a pathway by the beach at Shell Cottage. Lily ran alongside James as he cycled.

"James" she breathed "Could you teach me to ride the bike?"

"Of course. You won't be able to at first of course. It took me a while to learn" he said and as he looked up, Lily was cheering a few metres away.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she said.

"Lily! You're a natural!" he said in surprise. When she got of he said, "When have you been practicing?"

"I haven't. I just watched you doing it and thought 'If James can do it then I obviously can'" she giggled.

"Hey!" he laughed.

Lily had found herself a new hobby. James rarely had the chance to ride his bike, Lily was away on it. It he wasn't upset. He was proud


	9. Lily and Lorcan

Lily usually wasn't the jealous type. But there was one thing she hated and felt incredibly bad about.

Albus had _her _namesake's eyes and she didn't.

"It's not fair" she groaned to Lorcan.

"Lil, your eyes are beautiful. They would be beautiful whatever colour they were" he reassured her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" she accused him.

"I'm saying it because it's the truth" he said "Trust me. Your eyes are the most beautiful pair that I, and anyone, will ever see."

She blushed and gazed into his eyes. That was the day she noticed something. Lorcan's eyes were blue like the sky; Lysander's were blue like the sea. That was the day she truly fell in love with Lorcan. That was the day she knew who she wanted to marry when she was older.


	10. Louis and Frankie

**AN: Frankie Longbottom isn't canon I just ****_had _****to create some kids for Neville and Hannah because... he's Neville.**

* * *

****Everyone had come to the Burrow for Christmas, including the Longbottoms and the Scamanders.

Louis and Frankie were walking around in the forest behind The Burrow holding hands.

"So we're really going to tell them... about us" said Frankie.

"Yeah. You nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah" he blushed.

"Me too" he whispered. They heard footsteps and immediately dropped hands. It was James.

"Come on, dinner's ready" he said. They went inside with him.

"Come and sit down, you three. You look freezing!" said Grandma Molly as she piled food onto plates.

Once everyone had sat down, Louis and Frankie stood up.

"We have something big to share with you all" started Frankie.

"We're together" said Louis.

Everyone congratulated them whilst Fred handed James 2 Galleons.

Hannah and Fleur didn't look surprised - a Mother knows her son.


	11. Lucy

Audrey and Percy were sat in front of the fire in their Living Room. They were discussing what to call their first daughter.

"What about Penelope?" said Percy.

"Do you mean it as in Penelope Clearwater? Your girlfriend from 7th year?" said Audrey disapprovingly.

"Well no, that would be completely unacceptable –"he stuttered.

"I think we should call her Lucy. After my Lucy" she suggested. Audrey's best friend Lucy had died in the Second Wizarding War and was greatly missed throughout the household.

"That would be perfect" he said. He rubbed Audrey's swollen stomach and said, "Hello, Baby Lucy. I can't wait to welcome you to the world. You're going to grow up to be the best, highest Ministry worker there's ever been."


	12. Rose and Lysander

When Rose was 6, Luna was picking her up from her ballet class. Lysander decided to tag along.

They came 5 minutes early so they got to watch her prancing and leaping across the room as she danced.

Lysander was awed. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

When she came over to them, he said, "Wow that dancing was amazing! You looked like a flamingo!"

"Thank you" she said politely. That was the start of an inseparable friendship which then turned into a perfect couple. It was also the start of a professional dancing career. But that was the only time she had been told she looked like a flamingo.


	13. Dominique, Lily and Roxanne

Roxanne and Dominique were unregistered animagus'. They were both wolves, Roxanne white and Dom black.

One night, when they came back to the Slytherin common room after one of their regular runs through the forbidden forest, they found Lily.

"I can't believe you went without me again," she grumbled sulkily.

"Lil, you can't catch up with us with your legs, and we can't carry you on our backs. Besides, it's unsafe for humans," reasoned Roxanne.

"You are humans," she said hotly.

"You know what I mean," Roxanne sighed.

"I asked you to stop going. It makes me feel left out," she hid her face with a curtain of red hair in an unsuccessful attempt to hide a salty tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, Lily, don't cry!" said, Dominique, and they both went over to the sofa where she was sitting. Roxanne put her arm around her and pulled her close.

"I can't help not being an animagus," she sobbed.

"We're sorry, Lil. Don't cry, we still love you, we don't care!" said Dom, wiping away a fresh tear.

"I know, but I just wish I could come with you. I don't like being left out, especially like this, because of something I can't help!" she explained.

"We promise we'll never do it again!" said Dom sincerely.

"We need to make an Unbreakable Vow!" she suggested.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there!" said Dominique, laughing.

"We're not too old for pinkie promises!" laughed Roxanne.

They all fell into each other, giggling like 6-year-olds.

They could get through anything.


	14. Grandma Molly's Birthday

It was Grandma Molly's birthday, and they were going for a meal at a Muggle restaurant.

All of the girls were with Victoire, and she was helping them with their outfits and makeup, with Rose as her assistant. Rose was very close to Victoire. Victoire was the big sister Rose never had.

Victoire was organising everyone, and giving opinions here and there, and Rose was taking mental notes on what Victoire thought about things.

Molly was in charge of the jewellery, as she had the biggest collection out of the whole family and was the one everyone went to to borrow things.

Louis was in charge or hair, and could style hair in any way to match any outfit.

The girls chose their own outfits, as they all had their own style, but everyone else helped to put things together, and by the end, everyone looked stunning.


	15. Rose

Rose was sitting on the old tire swing near their house. She was reading Hogwarts: A History, for just about the hundredth time.

She looked up to see Hermione walking towards her.

"Hi Mum," she said, placing her book on her lap.

"Hi, Rosie," she said, "Reading it again, I see?"

"Yeah," she giggled.

"Did you know the ceiling of the Great Hall-" began Hermione.

"Is bewitched to look like the night sky?" finished Rose.

Hermione reached down and kissed Rose on the head.

"I want to be just like you, Mum," she said.

"You're not just like me. You're much more clever, Rosie-Posie. And not to mention how beautiful you are," said Hermione.

"Don't be silly, Mum, you're the most clever, beautiful person I know!" she exclaimed.

"And you're my clever, beautiful little angel," she said.

"I'm going to miss you when I go to Hogwarts," said Rose sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't worry, we can send owls every day, if you'd like," she soothed.

"Thanks Mum," she said, relaxed.

Hermione looked up to see Ron and Hugo playing in the garden with mud on their cheeks as war paint. Like Father, like Son.


	16. Lily 2

In the Summer Holidays, after the end of Lily's sixth year, Grandma Molly had prepared a Sunday Dinner. During all of the business, Lily sneaked away and dashed upstairs.

She went into the old spare room and pulled out a Muggle cigarette and lighter. She had been secretly smoking since fifth year, but no one knew.

She had just took a puff and was sitting by the window when she heard something behind her.

She tried to hide the cigarette, but failed.

"Uncle Ron, please don't tell Dad-" she began.

"Tell Harry? Are you mad? I only wanted one!" he said.

Lily laughed and handed him one along with the lighter.

"How long have you known about this?" she asked.

"Since I read your diary. You should put a charm or jinx on that, you know," he suggested.

"What? What else do you know," she groaned.

"That you cry yourself to sleep most nights," he said and she blushed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your secret's safe with me," he said.

"Thanks, Uncle Ron. So we're agreeing not to tell Dad?" she asked hopefully.

"I won't tell Dad... as long as I can have one whenever you're here," he laughed.

"Deal," she laughed along.

What she didn't know was that Uncle George had also read her diary.


	17. Hugo 2

Ron and Hugo were playing in the garden on a sunny afternoon, while Hugo was only a toddler.

"Hugo! Stay very still," said Ron.

"Why Daddy? Because of the spider?" asked Hugo.

"Yes. Do not move," said Ron.

"It won't bite, Daddy!" said Hugo, picking it up.

"Hugo put that down!" said Ron, terrified.

Hugo laughed mischievously and began to chase Ron around the garden with the spider in his hand.

"Hermione! Help!" shrieked Ron.

"Yeah, Mummy, come and watch!" said Hugo.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, but when she saw, she burst into a fit of laughter.

Ron was still running and hid behind Hermione.

"Look, Mummy! It's a spider!" said Hugo, giggling.

Hermione laughed at Ron's fear at such a tiny creature but kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
